Confusion
by Wiell
Summary: Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan segala perhatian yang telah Chanyeol berikan. Padahal ia tahu jika lelaki jangkung itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. [CHANBAEK STORY] GS. T


Baekhyun mengulas senyum kecil saat melihat aksi teman-teman sekelasnya. Bukan aksi yang keren tapi aksi yang gila. Gila karena mereka semua menunjukkan atraksi konyol yang mereka punya didepan kelas.

Luhan membuat gaya menakuti layaknya hantu dengan kedua tangan seolah akan mencengkram dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang meringis menunjukkan giginya yang coklat akibat coklat batangan yang dimakannya. Rambut coklatnya panjangnya diarahkan kedepan membuat menutupi matanya. Baekhyun dibuat terpingkal akibat itu semua.

Jongdae lebih gila, lelaki dengan tubuh kurus itu bergerak meliukkan tubuhnya seolah sedang melakukan dance dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan wajah khas orang mabuk. Dasi dilehernya dilepaskan lalu dibuat sebagai ikat kepala. Musik remix menemaninya dengan tempo yang cepat. Beberapa temannya dengan iseng merekam dan juga memotret aksi gila Jongdae. Mungkin untuk ajang mempermalukan Jongdae di media sosial nantinya.

Kelas 12-4 memang terbiasa melakukan hal itu. mereka menyebut itu dengan _menghibur diri sebelum ujian nasional dilaksanakan_. Mereka hanya tidak mau mengalami stres akibat ujian. Lebih baik bersenang-senang sekaligus membuat kenangan bukan?

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan keluar, mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya yang seolah bertanya _mau kemana kau?._

Mungkin suatu keberuntungan karena hari ini guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat menjelang ujian semester pertama. Karena itu pula kelasnya melakukan ritual wajib itu. Ritual mempermalukan diri yang diadakan setiap seminggu sekali atau saat ada jam kosong. Sebenarnya bukan peraturan tertulis yang harus disepakati, tapi entah mengapa terasa mengikat. Dan itu berlangsung 2 minggu sejak awal kenaikan kelas. Terjadi begitu saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung pada Baekhyun. tangannya terlipat didadanya dengan punggung yang menyandar didinding dekat pintu. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, "Kamar mandi."

.

.

Tittle :

Confusion

Author :

BabyXie

Main Cast :

Chanbaek with Other.

Length :

Oneshot

Summary :

Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan segala perhatian yang telah Chanyeol berikan. Padahal ia tahu jika lelaki jangkung itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. GS. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Baekhyun sudah cukup mempermalukan dirinya minggu lalu dengan dirinya yang dipaksa menyatakan cinta dan pilihannya jatuh pada ketua kelas. Suho. Tidak ada alasan khusus memilih Suho, tapi mungkin karena lelaki itu tidak banyak tingkah. Dengan segala kata-kata manis yang Baekhyun punya, ia merayu Suho. Bunga dalam vas menjadi buah tangan pernyataan cintanya. Walaupun hanya lelucon tapi ia sungguh malu.

Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah sampai dikamar mandi. Ia segera masuk dan menuntaskan panggilan alam yang menyiksanya sedari tadi. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju balkon yang berada disamping kamar mandi. Sejenak ia menutup matanya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Dari balkon tampakkan pemandangan hamparan bunga warna warni. Sekolahnya memang bersebelahan dengan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga.

"Bukankah indah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa seseorang disampingnya. Dari aroma parfumnya Baekhyun sudah hafal. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Selalu seperti ini.

Ia tahu jika lelaki jangkung disebelahnya terus menatapnya dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya, menatap tepat ke retina lelaki itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Membiarkan mata yang berbicara. Terdiam memandangi satu sama lain.

"Teman kalian menderita dan kalian berdua malah pacaran." suara cempreng milik Jongdae membuat dua orang yang saling menatap itu menatap Jongdae dibelakangnya.

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan melakukan hal gila itu." ucap Baekhyun santai. Ia menatap Jongdae mengejek.

"Sialan. Kau Baek" ucapnya kesal sebelum kemudian tertawa bersama. Lelaki itu berjalan santai menuju tempat kosong disamping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang sekolah nanti mampir ke toko kaset" lanjut Jongdae menatap pada lelaki jangkung itu.

"Baiklah"

-0o0-

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali mengklik touchpad laptopnya. Jemarinya menekan keyboard untuk membuat sebuah foto pada layar 14 inci itu untuk memperbesar. Ia tersenyum malu. Semburat merah tercetak jelas dipipinya.

Sebuah foto dengan latar belakang hamparan bunga terlihat. Bukan latar belakang yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tapi seseorang yang berada didalam foto itu. Foto teman sekelasnya yang diambil beberapa waktu lalu. Dalam foto Baekhyun berada di urutan ketiga dari pinggir kanan. Disisi kanannya ada Luhan yang tersenyum manis, disisi kirinya ada xiumin yang menampakkan wajah sedikit senyum, dan hal ini yang sedari tadi membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Tepat dibelakang Baekhyun ada Chanyeol yang menunjukkan deretan giginya kearah kamera.

"Hey, Baek tersenyumlah lebih lebar" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Pokoknya tersenyumlah yang lebar, aku ingin melihatnya nanti difoto"

Ia tak tahu mengapa setiap melihat fotonya dengan Chanyeol yang bersebelahan membuatnya tersenyum. Ia menganggap lucu dengan perbedaan tinggi badannya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas. Namun tampak manis bersama.

Demi tuhan, ini hanya sebuah foto dan Baekhyun sungguh senang. Kadang ia berharap ada yang memotretnys dan Chanyeol saat mereka bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya saat mereka saling menatap intens satu sama lain. Lelaki itu memang kerap menatapnya intens dengan senyum. Bukan dari jauh, tapi tepat didepannya. Ia tak tahu pasti apa maksud lelaki itu. tapi ia akan sangat senang jika maksud lelaki itu seperti harapannya.

Baekhyun akui jika ia memang mempunyai ketertarikan dengan lelaki tinggi dan putih. Dan Chanyeol memiliki itu semua. Ditambah dengan sifat humorisnya. Itu menjadi nilai tambahan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyukai lelaki jangkung itu. awalnya Baekhyun memang menyukai Chanyeol karena tinggi badan lelaki itu namun lama kelamaan ia menyukai Chanyeol sebagai lelaki.

Anggaplah jika Baekhyun terlalu bodoh. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih dan Baekhyun tetap menyukai lelaki tinggi itu. salahkan saja segala perhatian yang selalu lelaki itu berikan padanya membuatnya tak bisa melupakan lelaki itu. jika dulunya Chanyeol hanya mengajaknya bicara dan mengodanya kini lelaki itu mulai berani melakukan skinship dengannya. Kadang tangannya dengn sengaja menyenggol Baekhyun, berbisik memanggil Baekhyun yang tentunya membuat Baekhyun geli, dan yang paling sering mengusap kepala Baekhyun. itu yang sering dilakukan seminggu kebelakang.

"Kau belum tidur? Bukan kah besok kau akan sekolah?" ucap nyonya Byun saat mendapati anaknya masih betah menatap laptop yang layarnya mati itu. duduk dengan guling dalam pelukan.

"Sebentar lagi" sahutnya lalu tersenyum.

Namun sekali lagi. Lelaki itu telah memiliki kekasih.

Baekhyun kembali membuang napas dalam saat mengingat itu.

-0o0-

Sehun menatap malas kearah Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun didepannya. Mereka memohon dengan wajah memelas untuk mendapatkan buku tugas fisikanya.

"Sehun. Ayolah, bukakah kau sangat tampan?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat mendengar pujian dadakan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo padanya, "Aku tahu" ucapnya bangga.

"Sehun, kau tahu bukan jika kita sudah dikelas akhir dan sebentar lagi tamat. Aku tidak mau mengingat tentang perangai burukmu yang enggan membantu temannya yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Kau tentunya tahu bagaimana nilai kami nantinya tanpa buku-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Sehun melempar bukunya pada Kyungsoo seenak jidatnya. Lelaki dengan mata doe itu langsung tersenyum sumringah dan pergi dengan buku tugas Sehun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sehun semoga tuhan memberkatimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan buku tugas Sehun.

"Sehun?". Sehun menatap kesal Chanyeol didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Pinjam bukumu"

"Kau juga? Hah, entahlah hilang kemana bukuku" ia berucap malas sebelum kemudian keluar menyegarkan otaknya sekaligus moodnya.

-0o0-

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Sejenak ia terkejut lalu menata kembali wajahnya menjadi sebiasa mungkin. Ia bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Pinjam buku Sehun"

"Ambil saja aku sudah tidak butuh" ia berujar santai. Seraya meyerahkan buku Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun" umpat Sehun dibangku pojok dan dibalas dengan senyum Baekhyun.

-0o0-

Semua siswa menatap Guru Kim yang tengah menerangkan didepan kelas. Entah apa yang tengah diterangkan guru bahasa itu Baekhyun tak tahu. Tahu-tahu ia sudah disuguhi dengan banyak gulungan kertas putih yang menentukan dikelompok mana dirinya berada. Sejenak ia berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol berada dalam satu kelompok dengannya.

Dan boom... harapan terkabul. Baekhyun tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat Chanyeol memang satu kelompok dengannya. Bersama dengan Luhan, Suho, dan juga Jongin.

seperti yang telah disepakati. Mereka berlima akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok dalam membuat cerpen itu sepulang sekolah. Cerpen dengan 15 halaman yang pasti akan sangat merepotkan nantinya.

"Jadi apa temanya?" tanya Luhan membuka diskusi.

"Bagaimana dengan cerita anak sekolah?" ucap suho.

"Bukankah itu terlalu klise? Bagaimana dengan pernikahan?"

"Kita belum setua itu untuk mengetahui tentang kehidupan pernikahan" ucap Jongin memprotes ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tentang seorang anak yang berusaha untuk menjadi pintar" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya sudah lepas dari ponselnya, salah satu yang Baekhyun benci dari Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol yang suka membawa ponsel dan mengoperasikan dimana saja ia berada. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu. saat Baekhyun mencoba mengintip Chanyeol selalu lebih dulu mematikan layarnya sebelum Baekhyun dapat melihatnya.

"Dan sedikit drama sekolah pembulian tidak buruk." ucap Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Itu bagus. Baiklah"

"Aku setuju. Aku pikir kita bisa memulainya sekarang, masih jam 2 belum terlalu sore."

"Baiklah Baek kau yang menulis dulu karena kau pencetus ide itu. tulis 3 lembar lalu gantian kami." ucap Jongin pelan. Ia mengarahkan laptopnya yang menampilkan halaman microsoft word.

Chanyeol keluar kelas entah kemana perginya lelaki itu. lalu Jongin yang pergi bermain sepak bola , suho yang bermain game dan Luhan yang duduk manis disampingnya.

-0o0-

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa " seru Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun. tangannya sudah berada didepan mulut Baekhyun dan membuat suara 'aaa' seolah akan menyuapi anak kecil. Secuil roti.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak" lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya yang sudah satu setengah halaman. Ia tak tahu tapi ide telah mengalir dalam otaknya.

"Dasar sialan" ucap Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia mengucek mata pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mimpi buruk"

"Luhan buka mulutmu. Aaa"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol geli. Ia mengambil roti yang ada ditangan Chanyeol dan memakannya. Lalu tertawa keras.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Alisnya terangkat kecil.

"Mana pacarmu?"

"Hah?"

Jongin mendecih. Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah berada dikelas. Meminum air mineral yang berada dimeja. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol remeh, "Aku bahkan melihat chat diponselmu berisi pesan penuh kata-kata romantis dan panggilan sayang pada Yixing" ia tertawa mengejek.

Jongin berhenti sejenak,"Kau mau aku mengatakan padanya jika kau tidak mengakuinya?" alisnya terangkat menggoda.

"Sialan kau hitam" Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengejar Jongin yang lari.

"Dasar"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Bahkan lelaki itu telah memiliki kekasih. Lantas untuk apa perhatian yang diberikan lelaki jangkung itu untuk Baekhyun?

d-0o0-

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Ia bersenandung kecil untuk membuat hari menjadi indah. Karena terlalu serius mendengarkan lagunya dari earphone sembari membaca ulang materi ulangan hari ini, ia tak sadar jika sudah berada didepan kelasnya. Namun ia tersentak saat kepalanya menghantam sesuatu. Ia tersadar jika menabrak seseorang.

Chanyeol.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. selalu seperti ini. Chanyeol selalu menatapnya intens dengan sebuah senyum atau seringai Baekhyun tak tahu. Hingga detik ke lima Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Selamat pagi, Baek" ucap Chanyeol yang nyaris layaknya bisikan lalu tersenyum. Saat melewati bangku Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Yixing."

Dan Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol dan Yixing yang tengah berbicara berdua didepan kelas. Gadis dengan dimple manisnya itu tersenyum lembut. Ditangannya tersimpan sebuah kotak bekal biru cerah yang kemudian berpindah ketangan Chanyeol. sebagai gantinya lelaki itu mengusap lembut surai legam Yixing. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengalungkan lengan panjangnya disekitar leher Yixing. Merangkulnya erat dan senyum yang tak Baekhyun lihat saat bersamanya.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. seolah memberinya harapan dan membuatnya melambung tinggi kelangit lalu tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya ku bumi. Menyakitkan.

-0o0-

"Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? kalian terlihat dekat" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Saat ini kelas sedang jam kosong. Anak-anak lain lebih memilih tidur dan yang lainnya memilih bermain ritual gila itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu"

"Aku pikir kalian pacaran. Ternyata ia punya pacar. Jadi aku pikir dia hanya mempermainkanmu"

"Rasanya aku ingin memukulnya karena mempermainkanku" ucap Baekhyun datar. "Aku sudah merasa muak dengan-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah bunga tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Lalu disusul dengan sebuah wajah yang tak asing. Sedang berdiri dengan lututnya menatap Baekhyun berbinar.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya tersenyum mengoda kearahnya. Pasti acara gila itu.

"Baekhyun jadilah kekasihku. Aku menyukaimu"

Hening.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ini sungguh tidak lucu.

"Baekhyun-" ucap Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba merebut bunga plastik itu dan membuangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf" ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kelas masih saja sunyi setelah Baekhyun keluar. Sehun menatap malas teman sekelasnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Terkadang Sehun juga benci permain teman dikelasnya. Keterlaluan. Itu menurutnya. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol walau tidak terlihat jelas. Tapi ia adalah orang yang peka. Menurutnya Baekhyun sudah muak dengan segala tingkah laku Chanyeol yang memberinya perhatian lebih padahal mereka hanya teman. Tidak ada kata cinta terucap. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol memiliki kekasih.

Klise.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya didaun pintu atap. Menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri termenung. Ia tahu Baekhyun sangat sedih dan mungkin ingin menangis saat ini. Untuk itu Sehun mendekat. Menarik lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun sedang sebelah tangannya berada disaku celananya.

Baekhyun tidak menolak pelukan itu. ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Oh Sehun. Jemarinya meremas seragam depan Sehun. Air mata yang ditahannya perlahan keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Sehun menenangkan yang malah membuat Baekhyun mengeraskan tangisannya.

-0o0-

Baekhyun duduk balkon kamarnya. Menatap kosong halamannya. Saat ini ia sendirian dirumah. Ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit sedang kakaknya tengah pergi entah kemana. Gadis itu membiarkan kakinya terkena sinar matahari yang agak redup. Mendung . Kejadian hari ini membuat moodnya benar-benar jelek.

Ia dikagetkan dengan suara pintu gerbang yang dibuka. Ia pikir itu kakaknya yang pulang. Nyatanya dugaannya salah. Ia segera berlari kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol dirumahnya.

"Baekhyun" lirihnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Masuklah" ucapnya pelan. "Ingin minum apa?"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi kedapur. Ia kembali dengan dua gelas es jeruk yang ditemukannya dilemari es.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Untuk apa? kau tidak berbuat salah" ucap Baekhyun mengelak. Ia sedari tadi terus meremas jarinya gugup. Matanya berputar gelisah enggan menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian siang tadi. Tentang pernyataan cintaku"

"Kau tidak salah, hanya saja kemarin aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun lebih kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, ia teralu terbawa suasana kemarin hingga tak mampu menahan emosinya kemarin.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau marah? aku tahu kau marah sungguhan."

"Entahlah." Ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Hening.

Perlahan-lahan suara rintik hujan bergema. Bau tanah tercium menyeruak..

"Hujan." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya menatap air hujan yang jatuh dari balik jendela.

"Aku menyukainya." ucapnya tanpa sadar yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Mau kebalkon? Aku sangat suka dengan hujan." ucap Baekhyun menawari. Yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol semangat.

-0o0-

"Disini menyenangkan." ucap Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. ia menoleh kesamping menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya merona merah. Saat ini mereka duduk dikursi yang memang ada dibalkon, menatap titik hujan yang turun. Gadis mungil itu dibuat heran saat melihat Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun. matanya terbelalak kaget.

Chanyeol menciumnya.

Baekhyun merasa waktunya berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. memberikan Baekhyun lumatan lembut dibibir tipis itu.

Bisa saja Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga ciuman itu terlepas namun biarlah dirinya menjadi egois kali ini. Perlahan kelopak matanya terpejam. Bibirnya bergerak membalas tautan yang diciptakan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan lembut. wajahnya menjauh untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut sisa saliva disekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik." ucapnya menyisihkan helaian rambut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." lirihnya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terlembut yang ia punya. Menyisipkan seulas senyum tulusnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi menolakku saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

Wajah Baekhyun masih digelayuti rasa keterkejutan. Ia balas menatap lelaki itu lalu mengalihkan setelahnya. Pipinya merona dengan bibirnya yang tampak berkilau.

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan."

Alis lelaki jangkung itu terangkat sebelah lalu tertawa kecil. Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar, ia menatap kesal lelaki yang telah menciumnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi yang tadi sekolah itu aku serius. Aku serius ingin kau jadi kekasihku Baek."

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku juga serius Baek, apa yang kau ragukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih"

"Yixing?"

"Ah, dia hanya mantan kekasihku. Yah kami memang dekat."

Baekhyun menatap tautan jemari Chanyeol dan jemarinya. Terasa pas dan hangat.

"Jadi, mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Jangan berdekatan lagi dengannya."

"Tentu."

"Kau memanggilnya 'sayang'?"

"Itu hanya lelucon."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dilantai. ia menatap intens lelaki itu sebagaimana lelaki itu kerap menatapnya. Kadang saat ditatap seperti itu ia juga kesal dan juga malu. Bukannya memundurkan kepalanya seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah memajukan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. Saat Baekhyun ingin menarik kepalanya menjauh. Lelaki jangkung itu malah menarik tengkuknya membuat hidung mereka benar-benar bersinggungan. Baekhyun bahkan dapat mencium aroma mint saat lelaki didepannya itu bicara.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol merengut, "Baekhyun."

"Tentu."

Dan ciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya itu terjadi.

-0o0-

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling ruang kelasnya. Tampak kosong. Hanya ada Jongin yang tengah tidur dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka dibangku pojok dan sisanya kosong. Tadinya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan untuk rapat dengan anggota klub sepak bolanya ruang kelasnya masih ramai. Dan sekarang benar-benar kosong. Ia menghela napas dan memilih berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan sebungkus snack dan juga cola. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul. Berjalan santai lalu duduk dimeja samping Chanyeol. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada hanya mengecek beberapa hal. Aaa"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung,"Ada apa?"

"Suapi aku Baek"

"Kau punya tangan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak." memilih mengabaikan rengekan Chanyeol dan menikmati snack yang dimakannya.

"Apa?" ia menatap bingung Chanyeol yang berdiri depannya. Tangannya menggantung diudara saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu memberi Baekhyun kecupan diwajahnya yang membuat Baekhyun geli.

"Chanyeol."

"Bukankah ini terlalu asin? Snack nya" tanya Chanyeol mengunyah pelan.

"Dasar"

"Hey, tidak sopan bermesraan didepan orang yang jomblo."

"Eh, Jongin bukankah kau sedang tidur"

"Tidak lihat mataku sudah terbuka lebar begini. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian asal kalian berdua mentrakrirku "

"Sial"

END

Alur cepetan. Gak teratur. Pleeaasee maafkan aku..

Dan udah lama banget gak update fanfic karena ide yang macet sekarang aku bawain fanfic yang udah karatan kesimpen dilaptop. Dibuang sayang..

Thank ya...


End file.
